


The Faerie Queen

by warrior of the nile (InTheShadows)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fae & Fairies, M/M, Sassy Yugi, Songfic, Violins, by Heather Alexander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/warrior%20of%20the%20nile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It was a wintry night when my horse bucked me. When I stood, I saw why. A crowd of faeries with their Queen was coming my way with a new mortal. I gasp when I see who. Oh no she didn't.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Faerie Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Heather Alexander's The Faerie Queen.  
> Orginally posted on ff.net

It is a wintry night when I am heading back from a ceili. It had been a good night. Everyone was in a good mood, dancing and singing, and there was enough drink to go around. Laughter had filled the air and the mood was flirtatious. Only thing could have it made it better.

I sigh, thinking of that one thing. My husband to be- Yami, the most beautiful man in the world-hadn’t been able to join me tonight. I giggle, sounding like a lovesick maiden. Well, only half of that is right. Virgin I may be, but lass I am not. Although Yami says I will be after we marry. Loon.

Suddenly my horse stops in the middle of the road. Before I can understand why, he bucks me into a nearby ditch. I catch my pack with a sigh of relief. My fiddle is still safe. Besides Yami, this is my most prized possession. He likes to joke I’m the best fiddler around. In truth, he’s not far off. Not to sound like I’m bragging, but I am excellent. My title is King of the Fiddle. Much to my embarrassment and Yami’s delight. Again I repeat- loon.

I pick myself up and climb out. My horse is nowhere to be seen. Great, I’m walking back. But then I see why my horse threw me. My mouth drops open. A crowd of faeries dancing around their Queen is heading this way. It is plain she had been out hunting, for her new mortal is seated on her horse in front of her. My blood boils at the sight. I know those gentle eyes. Oh no she didn’t.

I stand and shout when they draw abreast of me “I challenge you for you have caught my husband-soon-to-be!”

The Queen stops and smirks down at me. I cross my arms and glare at her. If she thinks I’m going to let her get away with this, she has another thing coming. The man is mine.

“I see you have the courage dear, but skill is what you need!”

And I start to see red. I hate when people patronize me. I really do. Just because I’m short and look slightly feminine, doesn’t mean I’m stupid. And just because she’s the faerie Queen doesn’t mean she can take what belongs to me. I have a feisty side to me.

“We each shall play and I will say which fiddle is played best. And should you win this mortal toy I’ll free without protest.”

Oh great. Right, that sounds fair. Because she won’t just pick herself. No, no what an outrageous idea. That would never happen. (Ah sarcasm). But wait… faeries can’t lie. So if I am the better player, she’ll have to admit it. So all I have to do is play better than this egotistical Queen who has been playing for thousands of years. Simple. Yeah, just keep telling yourself that, it’ll totally make it true.

Looks like we’re about to put the old saying to the test- ‘Only mortal trust or faerie dust can make a fiddle sing.’ Well they don’t call me King of the Fiddle for nothing. (Have I mentioned how much I hate that title? Because I really do.)

They hand her a violin as black as she is fey. She places a bow upon the strings and then begins to play. Immediately a fast jig sounds throughout the area. The rest of the faeries begin dancing around her. I continue to glare, but the longer she plays, the farther my heart drops. She’s good. Really, really good. Oh boy, am I in trouble. How am I ever going to beat her?

The tune gets faster and faster. The dancing gets wilder. I fight against the music as it tries to capture me into joining them. My foot has the urge to start to tap, but I press it down. I refuse to admit defeat. Even if it is starting to seem impossible.

With a few quick notes, she ends her tune. She inclines her hand for me to start. Her expression is positively smug. And why shouldn’t it be? That was one of the best jigs I have ever heard. No one can deny her talent.  
My spirits are low as I raise my bow. I don’t know where to start. How do you compete with that? With someone who has been playing for centuries. I look within my lover's eyes and then within my heart. My head is filled with mortal dreams, of love beneath the moon, of sun and rain and season's change, and so begins my tune.

It starts out slow. I imagine days with Yami out by the lake, the times when we would lay side by side and simply watch the clouds go by. It picks up as I see us in the meadow, chasing each other around laughing. Yami would catch me and start to tickle me mercilessly. The kisses we would sneak when no one was looking. The days he would show up, surprising me. It continues to grow as I see the first time we met. It was at a dance. I had been playing most of the evening before someone finally replaced me. Throughout the night, I had felt eyes on me from time to time. When I stopped, Yami approached me. I swear I stopped breathing for a couple of moments. He was the most gorgeous person I had ever seen. It was his eyes that stunned me the most. Those crimson eyes. We danced for the rest of the night. After that, I saw him ever where. My music flows as I remember when he proposed to me. It was the most romantic thing ever. He had done it at ‘our lake’- as he likes to call it. I end with a series of quick notes when I remember all the sweet words, the promise, the jokes between us.

I raise my head, my arms like lead and my heart ablaze once more. My breath comes out in pants and my heart is racing. And yet I grin like a maniac. Because I know I’ve won. That was the best song I have ever played.

The Faerie Queen looked down at me, shaken to the core. "I've played for many centuries, yet, by the stars above. You've taught me skill is not enough. It can't compare to love." Then she inclines her head. “Now I shall uphold my end of the bargain.” She mutters a few words and Yami’s eyes clear. Suddenly he is standing right next to me. “Keep playing King of the Fiddle. Maybe we will play together in the future.”

I swear she’s smirking as she says my title. I groan. Seriously? Even the faerie Queen is calling me that? I am going to kill whoever first gave me this title. I go to retort and find we are alone. The Queen and her court have completely vanished.

“Yugi?” Yami’s voice is dazed.

“Welcome back love. How are you?”

“What happened? How did I get here? And why does my head ache?”

“Do you remember anything?”

He shakes his head, then grimaces in pain. “The last thing I remember is waking for you to return from the ceili. Then… nothing. Is everything alright?”

“It is now. I just had to challenge the Queen of Faerie to a fiddle contest to get you back. That’s all.” I shrug nonchalantly.

Yami laughs and pulls me into a tight hug. “Only you, Little One, would act so casual about that.”

“What? It wasn’t like I was going to let her win. I don’t share very well.”

Yami pulls me into a passionate kiss. We pull apart, breathing hard. “So I guess this really does make you the King of the Fiddle.” He smirks down at me.

“… Loon.”


End file.
